Una Cita Desastrosa
by Stylinsons
Summary: Kise Ryouta no estaba preparado para que su ex compañera de secundaria, invitara nuevamente a Kuroko Tetsuya, a una cita, luego de la última vez. [KuroMomo/Kikuro]


**Me base en el hecho de como actuarían todos si Kuroko y Momoi tuvieran una cita, aunque mi mente me juega malas pasadas y a veces exagero un poco las cosas, me gustaría disculparme por eso en cierto modo 3: También, cuando me refiero a "la cita de la última vez", está inspirada en un comic que aparece en el manga de Kuroko No Basket, donde Momoi invita a Kuroko a salir, y Kise y Aomine son los encargados de vigilar lo que están haciendo. Los que leen el manga deben saber a que me refiero~**

**Characters: Kise Ryouta, Kasamatsu Yukio, Kuroko Tetsuya, Momoi Satsuki, Aomine Daiki, Kagami Taiga, Midorima Shintarou, Takao Kazunari.**

**Pairing: Kuromomo / Kikuro.**

**No se que más decir... solo... ¿léanlo? **

**Kuroko no Basket le pertenece a Fujimaki-sensei.**

**La película es un invento mio (xD)**

**Y... eso.**

**PD: Perdón por cualquier error ortográfico, ya lo pasé al Word y todo, pero soy algo disparatada.**

**＼(◕▽◕)／**

* * *

Kise Ryouta no estaba preparado para que su ex compañera de secundaria, invitara nuevamente a Kuroko Tetsuya a una cita, luego de la última vez. Aunque la última vez no fue del todo un fiasco, pensó que esa iba a ser la última cita en la vida de "KurokoYMomoi".

Pero no estaba preparado para la segunda, definitivamente.

Ella se veía hermosa, más hermosa que la última vez. Podía ver que se había alisado más el cabello, llevaba un vestido floreado y poco maquillaje. Suponía que estaba esperando a su cita, por la forma en la que miraba hacía todas las direcciones posibles, buscando a alguien en especial, era ahí cuando entraba Kuroko.

Pero, aún no llegaba.

‒¿Pero por qué se está tardando tanto? Él debe saber que tiene una cita-ssu ‒comentó Kise, que parecía la chica de la cita por la forma en la que dijo ese comentario.

‒Bueno, tal vez este de paso, o solo tal vez se le hizo tarde, pero… ¡¿POR QUÉ DEMONIOS TENGO QUE ACOMPAÑARTE A ESPIAR UNA CITA?!

Kise se puso algo nervioso al ver que su sempai ya se estaba encabronando, pero no tenía otra opción. Además, si invitaba nuevamente a Aomine, este lo echaría a patadas, lo mismo sería en el caso de Kagami. Así que, no tuvo más opción que invitar a su sempai, Kasamatsu Yukio.

‒Lamento obligarte a esto Sempai~ pero esto es importante… ‒dijo Kise, en un intento para calmar al histérico chico que estaba escondido en él tuvo de luz que tenía a su lado.

‒¡¿Importante?! ‒el tono había sido más calmado, pero con un toque de ironía.

Kise no sabía porque lo hacía exactamente, pero algo en su mente le decía "¡Tienes que ver lo que hace Kurokocchi en una cita!", porque Kuroko era una persona llena de misterios, y no sabías lo que podría llegar a hacer. Aunque una parte de él, sentía que esa no era la razón especifica.

Hablando de Kuroko, él ya había llegado.

Lo que le sorprendió a Kise en ese momento, fue que, comparando la cita de la última vez, él iba elegante, aunque el estilo casual no se perdía. Llevaba una camisa, una chaqueta, unos jeans y unos zapatos deportivos. Aunque era algo para reírse, porque era extraño ver a Kuroko de esa manera, de alguna forma se enterneció, porque lucía estúpidamente adorable. Y algo que le hizo enternecer más, fue lo agitado que estaba, supuso que iba corriendo.

¡Él quería llegar a tiempo! ¡Ahora si es una cita de verdad!

Momoi no controló sus emociones, y de lo feliz que estaba, abrazó -¿o se colgó?- a Kuroko, y se podía escuchar como Momoi le decía lo lindo que estaba.

¿¡Acaso él era Kuroko Tetsuya!?

‒Apuesto a que quieres ser la chica ¿Eh Kise? ‒comentó Kasamatsu-sempai, el toque de ironía en sus palabras aún no se perdía.

A Kise le molestó un poco ese comentario, porque la intención era de mal gusto, pero si comentaba algo en su contra, seguro que su sempai se lo devolvería físicamente. Se quedó callado y tragó saliva, como si se estuviera deshaciendo de las palabras que corrían por su mente justo ahora. Se puso sus lentes de sol, y siguió observando.

‒Quería venir preparado para la ocasión, pero se me hizo un poco tarde. Lo siento. ‒escuchó a Kuroko decir, y no pudo controlar aquel giro de emociones que corrían por su cerebro, y sí, estamos hablando de Kise actualmente.

‒¡N-no importa Tetsu-kun! ¡Lo que importa es que viniste! ‒exclamó Momoi, que parecía más un tomate que cualquier otra cosa.

Kise no podía creer que ese chico encantador y cortés fuera el mismo Kurokocchi, aunque lo de cortés se lo podía dejar pasar. Se puso en el lugar de Momoi y no pudo evitar sentir cosquillas en el estómago, y si Kasamatsu-sempai se entera de eso, por supuesto que se iba a burlar de él para toda la vida.

‒Será mejor partir… ¿No lo crees? ‒preguntó esta vez Kuroko, sonriéndole cortésmente a la chica que se encontraba a su lado, que parecía que estaba temblando… ¿De la emoción? Básicamente.

‒S-¡sí! ‒exclamó Momoi.

‒Pues… vamos. ‒dijo Kuroko. Y en ese momento Kise vio algo, algo que no se lo esperaba ni en sus más locos sueños, o quizás estaba un poco mal de la vista o sus pestañas eran muy largas que lo hacían ver cosas que no eran, pero ¡No! Definitivamente él lo había visto.

¡¿Le estaba tomando la mano?!

Pensó que Momoi iba a necesitar un paramédico, pero parecía que estaba hiperventilando en lo más profundo de su ser, porque no dijo ninguna palabra. ¡Pero si Kuroko te toma la mano tiene que haber alguna reacción ante eso! ¿No? ¿No?

‒Pues, la cita está yendo demasiado bien Kise, creo que no tiene sentido espiarlos

Eso fue lo que dijo Kasamatsu… ¡PERO AHORA TIENE MUCHO MÁS SENTIDO! Y se admitió a si mismo que estaba un poco celoso de Momoi… ¿Pero qué poco? ¡Mucho! ¡Mucho! ¡Mucho! Y ahora se sentía en una novela shojo que mira su hermana mayor por las tardes, donde él se comportaba como la novia celosa de ahí.

Sí, estaba perdiendo los estribos.

Respiró hondo, y dio pequeños pasos detrás de donde iba la pareja, disimuladamente.

Una parte de Kasamatsu decía que debía dejarlo, porque no tiene sentido espiar a una pareja feliz, pero otra parte supo que si Kise estaba involucrado en esto, algo podría salir mal. Así que lo siguió por detrás.

Kise observó a Momoi observando cada cinco segundos su mano entrelazada con la de Kuroko, y le volvía el rojo a la cara, mientras que Kuroko trataba de sacarle algún tema de conversación. ¡Kise definitivamente quería estar en el lugar de Momoi! Y aunque tuviera que ser al revés, el así lo quería. Aunque no se tomaba el tiempo de pensar que eso era algo extraño, no le importaba en realidad.

Vio que estaban entrando al cinema, y no se arrepintió de haber traído dinero en sus bolsillos. Y después de ver como Kuroko compraba algo para Momoi y un batido de vainilla, compró las entradas y se dirigieron a la segunda sala. Lo peor de toda esa escenita, es que la dejó a ella elegir la película… ¡De lo peor!

El espía vio la película que estaba en la sala dos, respiró hondo, se sacó sus lentes de sol, que lo ayudaban con algún ataque de fans locas y miró a su sempai.

‒Oye Sempai… ¿Qué te parece mirar una película conmigo?

La reacción de Kasamatsu fue rápida e insegura ‒…¿Eh?

Se aproximaba el golpe, y él rubio se dio la vuelta. Pero pasaron 6 segundos para que dudara de que si iba a haber golpe o no, y se giró nuevamente.

Kasamatsu parecía confundido.

‒Ya sabes, Kurokocchi y Momocchi entraron a ver una película y bueno… ¡Si quieres yo pago las entradas! ¡No importa! ‒dándole más significado a lo que dijo anteriormente. Y había funcionado, ya que Kasamatsu dio un suspiro de alivio.

Kise pagó las entradas, compró palomitas y entraron. La chica que entregaba los lentes de tercera dimensión le daba ojeadas a Kise, algo que a Kasamatsu le fastidió en malos términos, y pensó que iba a pedirle su número u algo luego de la película.

Cuando entraron, la película ya estaba por empezar.

Kise, como era de esperarse, eligió dos filas atrás de Kuroko y Momoi, para pasarse desapercibido, mientras que Kasamatsu, ya harto de todo, miraba con frustración lo sigiloso que iba Kise, escogiendo un bendito lugar para sentarse. La sala no estaba muy llena, eso es algo que agradeció.

La película ya había empezado y el silenció inundó la sala, solo se podía escuchar las voces de los personajes. El rubio estaba algo agradecido con Momoi por elegir una película exactamente sobre Basket, pero fastidiaba un poco que tuviera algo de romance.

* * *

Pasó casi media hora, y Kise pensó que era una pérdida de tiempo el haber entrado.

‒Oi, oi… ¿Qué clase de tonto dejaría el Basket por una chica? ‒comentó un chico, tres asientos al lado de Kise, parecía bastante enojado.

‒El Basket vale más que esa chica, además, las chicas te botan luego de un mes, el Basket es para toda la vida ‒otra voz en el mismo lugar, pensó que era algún amigo de aquel otro chico.

‒No puedo creer que concordemos en esto. ‒nuevamente habló el chico que se encontraba al lado de Kise, y ya le estaba fastidiando que hablaran durante la mitad de la película.

Así que no dudo en callarlos ‒¡Oigan! Aquí hay gente que está mirando la película-ssu.

‒¡Cállate tú! ‒exclamó el chico que estaba a su lado, y Kise pensó que su voz se le hacía muy familiar, tan familiar que podía pensar que era nada más y nada menos que Aominecchi.

¿Enserio podría ser él?

‒¿Aominecchi? ¿Eres tú? ‒tampoco no dudó en preguntarle.

La poca gente que estaba en la sala, los hizo callar, y eso había calmado un poco el clima del lugar, Kise se decidió acercar al chico que estaba más o menos cerca para confirmar sus sospechas. ¡No podías ser cierto! ¡Él era Aomine! Y no solo era eso, estaba acompañado de… ¿Kagami?

‒¿Tú también estás aquí Kagamicchi? ‒preguntó en un susurró, aunque la sorpresa más bien estaba plasmada en su cara. Era raro, después de todo, Aomine y Kagami se llevaban mal, aunque fueran iguales en todos los sentidos.

‒Créeme, no estoy por las mismas razones que este bastardo ‒habló el pelirrojo, señalando al chico que tenía a su lado, obviamente a Aomine ‒¿Y tú que haces aquí?

Kise vaciló, buscando una cuartada perfecta... y la encontró.

‒Quería ver una película de terror con mi sempai, pero como las entradas estaban agotadas no nos quedó más remedio que ver está-ssu ‒mintió, obviamente, aun haciéndose pasar por incógnito.

‒¡No mientas Kise! ‒exclamó Aomine‒ Estás aquí para espiar la cita de Tetsu y Satsuki.

Mierda, esa fue la única palabra que se le vino a la mente al ya descubierto espía, ese Aomine sí que era astuto al descubrir sus planes. Y aunque Kise se estaba comportando como si estuviera en una película de espías, más bien, parecía un idiota que se tomaba su personaje muy enserio.

‒Ahora que sabes lo que estoy haciendo, me siento un poco intranquilo por la forma en la que está actuando Kurokocchi ‒comentó Kise, mirando a la parejita que miraba de lo más tranquila la película.

‒Ni idea, solo supe que iban a ir al cine porque Satsuki me lo dijo ‒le retrucó Aomine, mientras le robaba palomitas a Kise.

‒Pe-pero… ¡¿Viste cómo está vestido Kurokocchi?! Comparado con la vez anterior… ¡Es un gran cambio! ‒comentó Kise.

Aunque gracias a ese comentario, se ganó un "Shhh" de parte de la gente que estaba presente.

‒Habla más bajo, idiota ‒lo regañó, esta vez, Kagami.

Kise suspiró.

‒Ahora que lo dices Kise, supongo que tienes razón ‒esta vez, el que habló fue Aomine, que tenía una cara más bien pensativa.

‒¡Pero eso no es lo peor! ‒continuó Kise, esta vez hablando de una forma más íntima‒ El actuó como un caballero con ella, y, y… ¡la tomó de la mano!

‒¿¡EEEEHHHH!? ‒Aomine no pudo controlar su ira, y Kise supo que estaba sacando su lado protector cuando se trataba de su amiga de la infancia. No le importo que la gente lo callara de nuevo‒ Ese Tetsu, bastardo…

Kagami, de forma natural, hizo un comentario que impactó a los dos chicos:

‒Vaya, entonces está aplicando lo que le enseñó nuestros sempais hoy en la práctica.

Aomine lo miró indignado, mientras que Kise, o más bien, un impactado Kise, analizaba la situación.

Enseñar, sempais, aplicar… definitivamente no estaba bien.

‒Kagami, bastardo, dime que le dijeron tus sempais a Tetsu ‒le rogó de una forma brusca un enojado Aomine Daiki, mientras lo agarraba del cuello de su uniforme. Kagami parecía tranquilo, mientras observaba las escenas que se proyectaban en la pantalla gigante.

Hasta que se hartó.

‒Bastardo, me lastimas… te contaré cuando la película termina. Ahora suéltame negro antes de que te rompa todos los dientes.

‒Oi Kagami, no seas tan agresivo ‒comentó Aomine con cierto tono de burla.

Kise sabía que tenía que esperar para confirmar la pregunta que estaba formulando en su mente… ¿Qué tipo de cosas les enseñaron los sempais de Kurokocchi? Y lo peor de todo, que lo ponía aún más ansioso de lo que estaba… ¿Qué iba a pasar ahora?

* * *

El dúo se había transformado en un cuarteto de espías, luego de que la película terminara. Kise, que no entendió ni una mierda de la película, se puso sentimental al instante con tan solo ver el partido final del protagonista y las lágrimas de la protagonista. También había rechazado a la chica de las gafas de tercera dimensión.

Kasamatsu estaba a punto de golpearlo, aunque Aomine ya le había ganado.

Lo más gracioso de todo, es que ni Kuroko ni Momoi no se percataron de sus existencias durante todo el transcurso de la tarde, bueno, eso era lo que pensaban los cuatro.

Kagami les explicó a los chicos durante su cuartada que uno de los sempais, llamado Tsuchida, le había dado consejos útiles a Kuroko de cómo tratar con las chicas, ya que, después de todo, él tenía novia. Y los demás también participaron un poco. También agrego que luego de que ellos se enteraron de que la chica era Momoi, se desesperaron y dijeron a Kuroko que olvidara todo lo que dijeron.

Eso no había dejado del todo feliz a Aomine.

Kise y Kagami decidieron dejar que Kasamatsu se encargara de Aomine, porque después de todo, él era el sempai del grupo, y alguien tenía que controlar a la bestia.

Luego de varios recorridos por las calles y la gente observándolos como gente salida de un manicomio, les sorprendió que la parejita fuera al Maji Burger.

‒Creo que ese tipo está obsesionado con los batidos de vainilla ‒comentó Kagami, mirando por la vidriera del local como la empleada le entregaba un batido a Kuroko, y también una hamburguesa.

‒Creo que no es el lugar decente para un cita-ssu ‒dijo Kise con una expresión graciosa.

Lo que no se esperaba ninguno de los cuatro, es que iba a suceder otro inconveniente.

‒Shin-chan, Shin-chan… ¿Ese no es Kagami, Kasamatsu y tus dos ex compañeros de secundaria?

Los cuatro se dieron la vuelta de mala gana, lo primero que vieron fue el carro, luego, al tipo de lentes con un peluche de conejo entre su brazo. Esto no podía ir peor. "_Ahora si todos los locos estamos reunidos_" eso fue lo que pensó Kasamatsu.

‒JAJAJAJA, ¡ESTO ES INCREIBLE! ‒el chico de la bicicleta, o mejor conocido como el fiel compañero de Midorima Shintarou: Takao Kazunari, comento con cierto toque de alegría, al ver a todos reunidos en un mismo lugar ‒¡HAY QUE UNIRNOS A LO QUE SEA QUE ESTÉN HACIENDO SHIN-CHAN! ¡VAMOS!

‒Cálmate, _bakao_ ‒le contesto el chico de lentes, mientras los acomodaba con su mano derecha. Midorima tenía un mal presentimiento desde que Takao lo invitó al Maji Burger a comer algo luego de la práctica, y su mal presentimiento ya se había confirmado al ver a esos payasos haciendo algo que no debían‒ ¿Ustedes que hacen aquí-nanodayo?

‒Estamos… ¿pasando un tiempo juntos? ‒contestó Kise, aunque su respuesta sonaba más bien como una pregunta, y eso no había dejado satisfecho al chico de lentes.

‒Eso sonó tan gay, Kise ‒comentó Aomine, con un tono de burla.

‒¡Eres muy cruel-ssu!

Takao se estaba divirtiendo con la situación, porque parecía un show de comedia solo para él, mientras que a Midorima ya se estaba empezando a enojar. El sempai del grupo suspiró y decidió comentarle a los dos lo que estaba pasando actualmente.

‒Así que… ¿Kuroko y Momoi están teniendo una cita? Temí el haberlo sospechado-nanodayo ‒Midorima dijo con un tono de indiferencia.

Takao parecía que se estaba ahogando de la risa al ver al chico rubio y al chico moreno discutir, mientras que Kagami parecía un adorno de navidad… y se preguntó si Kuroko-kun ya se percató de lo que estaba pasando, porque no hay que ser tan tonto para ver todo el griterío que había.

‒¡BASTA! ‒el gritó contenido de Kasamatsu Yukio había alarmado a todos los presentes, hasta a la gente que era desconocida para los basquetbolistas. Takao paró de reír, mientras que Kise y Aomine dejaron de discutir sus diferencias y miraron al sempai, asustados.‒ ¡Quédense tranquilos! ¡¿Vinieron a espiar la cita del chico invisible o arruinarla?!

Todos se sintieron mal de alguna forma, y ese fue el objetivo principal del sempai. Kasamatsu amó el silencio que hubo luego de sus gritos y lo disfruto con calma. Hasta que se escuchó una calmada y tranquila voz proviniendo desde la entrada del local.

‒¿Qué hacen todos ustedes aquí?

La voz que más temieron escuchar estaba ante ellos.

‒¿Dai-chan? ¿Ki-chan? ¿Midorin?

La otra voz que más temieron escuchar también se hizo presente en el lugar.

‒¡Oh! ¡Pero si son Kurokocchi y Momocchi! ¡Hola! Jeje… ¡Pero que coincidencia-ssu! ‒Kise hizo un intento fallido de calmar la tensión que se había formado en el lugar, básicamente no había funcionado, porque había dejado más confundidos a Kuroko y a Momoi.

Hasta que Kuroko suspiró… ¿Cansado? ¿frustrado? ¡Quién sabe! Estaban demasiado alarmados para darse cuenta.

‒Sabía que algo así pasaría, pero me lo esperaba más de Kise-kun ‒dijo Kuroko‒ ¡¿Tú también Kagami-kun!?

‒Ku-kuroko, no es lo que crees… yo solo quería comer unas hamburguesas hasta que me encontré con estos idiotas ‒mintió un asustado Kagami Taiga, aunque no sabía bien porque razón estaba asustado, lo estaba.

‒¡Eres un bastardo Kagami! ‒ese había sido Aomine, volviéndolo a agarrar del cuello del uniforme al chico.

‒¡Aomine-kun! ¡Te dije que no hicieran nada estúpido! ¡Pero estuviste espiando mi cita con Tetsu-kun! ¿No? ‒Momoi estaba al borde del colapso, y Aomine supo que se venía una avalancha de insultos hacia él, y fue así‒ _¡Baka! ¡Baka! ¡Baka!_

‒¡OI, SATSUKI! ¿POR QUÉ DIABLOS ME INSULTAS A MI? ¡YO NO FUI EL ÚNICO ¿SABES?

‒¡AOMINE! ¡NO TODOS NOSOTROS VENIMOS A HACER COSAS ESTÚPIDAS! ‒dijo Midorima, ya enojado.

‒_¡BAKA! ¡BAKA! ¡BAKA! _¡AOMINE-KUN ERES UN _GANGURO_!

Ahora todo se había transformado en una locura, ni siquiera el mismo Kasamatsu podía calmar todo el alboroto que se había formado en esta esquina. Rendido, solo miraba con frustración las peleas colectivas que se estaban formando, frente a un local público de comida rápida. Sintió vergüenza ajena al ser parte de este grupo de idiotas.

‒Kagami-kun, estoy decepcionado de ti.

‒¡OI, KUROKO! ¿POR QUÉ SOLO DE MI?

‒Ya no seré más tu sombra.

‒¡OI!

‒¡Genial! Ahora que Kurokocchi ya no es más la sombra de Kagamicchi, puedes venirte a Kaijou y yo puedo ser tu luz ¿quieres?

‒Definitivamente no.

‒¡ERES TAN CRUEL-SSU!

‒JAJAJAJA, ¡ESTO ES GENIAL SHIN-CHAN! ¡DEFINITIVAMENTE HAY QUE JUNTARNOS MÁS CON ELLOS ¿NO LO CREES?

‒¡NO! ¡CLARO QUE NO!

Si, Kasamatsu podía decir que había perdido toda su fe en ellos, aunque agradecía, de alguna forma, que eran buenos jugando al basketball.

* * *

‒Buenos días, Kagami-kun

Luego de que el encargado del Maji Burger los echara con una prohibición de no entrar al local durante tres semanas, todos se habían ido a sus respectivas casas. Kuroko acompañó a Momoi a su casa y todos se fueron por sus caminos. Kagami no estaba del todo contento, ya que tenía que ir a otro local de comida rápida por culpa de todos los bastardos que causaron alboroto frente al lugar. Además, solo las hamburguesas de queso del Maji Burger eran deliciosas.

‒Oh, buenos días Kuroko. No te vi luego de que la llevaras a Momoi a su casa… ¿Cómo te fue?

‒Hablamos un poco, pero parecía bastante enojada. Así que le prometí que alguna otra ocasión retomaríamos la cita que se arruinó. ‒ Le contestó el chico, mirando la ventana con la mirada perdida.

Kagami solo se sentó, porque sabía que no iba a hablar más.

De repente, escuchó a alguien que iba corriendo a pasos apurados, tal vez solo era algún estudiante que tenía que entregar un proyecto o algún libro. Hasta que la puerta del salón en la que estaban se abrió de golpe. La figura de un estudiante de otra preparatoria se reveló, le sorprendió ver que era el uniforme de un estudiante de la preparatoria Kaijou. Quizás tenía alguna novia en esta clase, dado por hecho de que llevaba un ramo de flores blancas.

Pero cuando vio su cara, no pudo quedar más fastidiado.

‒¡Kurokocchi! ¡Sal conmigo! ¡No acepto un no como respuesta-ssu!

Si, demasiado fastidiado

Kise no pudo lucir más llamativo porque no podía, definitivamente no podía, y las chicas que estaban presentes en el lugar quedaron maravilladas ante tal chico guapo que vino al salón. Kagami no podía esconderse debajo del banco porque simplemente no cabía, porque si no, ¡lo haría!

Kuroko también quedó algo sorprendido ante su aparición.

‒¡Kurokocchi! Desde que te vi con Momocchi ayer, me sentí diferente… y quería confirmar mis sospechas invitándote a salir… ¿Te dije que no acepto un 'no' como respuesta? ¡Pues no lo acepto-ssu! Por favor, sal conmigo esta noche.

Todas las chicas pudieron gritar "HOMO" en ese momento.

Luego de un suspiro, un natural y sincero "No" salió de la boca de Kuroko, algo que había estropeado las expectativas de Kise en unos milisegundos. Pero Kise, con la bandera en alto, puso su orgullo primero.

‒¡No me rendiré Kurokocchi! ¡No me rendiré hasta escuchar un sí de tus labios!

Kagami no podía decir nada de lo atónito que estaba, aunque si tuviera que decir algo, serían algunos insultos y… más insultos. No estaba preparado para tan cosa en un momento como este. Tampoco no estaba apto para preguntarle porque no estaba en su preparatoria en primer lugar… ¿Acaso no tenía clases?

Actualmente, no estaba apto para nada.

Cuando el salón se estaba llenando de a poco, cada curiosa mirada se dirigía al llamativo chico rubio con el ramo de flores que, literalmente, le rogaba a aquel chico de la última fila de tan poca presencia por una cita. Kise se dio cuenta de que estaba siendo muy llamativo, y decidió irse. Pero antes de irse definitivamente, besó la mejilla de Kuroko, marcando su territorio y salió fugazmente, dejando a las chicas de la clase atónitas

¿Más que Kagami? Ni un poquito. Porque Kagami, definitivamente, _no_ estaba apto para nada.

Las flores quedaron sobre el banco de Kuroko, mientras que el chico analizaba todo lo que había pasado a su alrededor.

Kagami, inseguro, le pregunto si estaba bien.

"Creo… que lo pensaré"

Las palabras fueron nulas, hasta que salió un "¿Eh?" de la garganta del pelirrojo. No sabía si era porque su pelo estaba largo o en realidad Kuroko estaba sonrojado hasta las orejas. Definitivamente esto no podía estar pasando… ¡No! ¡No! ¡No!

"Creo… que pensare… en aceptar su invitación" Kuroko ocultó su cara con sus brazos luego de haber completado aquella oración y se mantuvo así hasta la llegada del profesor de Historia.

Kagami conocía ese sentimiento en lo más profundo de su ser, ese sentimiento que sentía constantemente con Aomine o cualquier miembro de la Generación de los Milagros: El sentimiento de desprecio.

**Fin... ? (ღ˘⌣˘ღ)**


End file.
